


Mistakes may sometimes lead to something better

by WafflesAndPancakes



Series: Of Mistakes And Happiness [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha!Daniel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Not Formula One, Dan the idiot ran away, First Time, Implied Mpreg, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting, M/M, Miscarriage, Omega!Max, Time Skips, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, first heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WafflesAndPancakes/pseuds/WafflesAndPancakes
Summary: Dan has a crush on Max. It's nothing unusual for an alpha to crush on an omega, but there is a problem: Max is only turning 16. And with that, there is another problem, Dan isn't all too happy about: Max is about to experience his first heat.And he isn't all too happy when they meet a few years later.





	1. You shouldn't fall in love with your best friend

**Author's Note:**

> I was forced to write this, but in the end, it was all my idea, so...

Dan did not know when exactly he had fallen for Max. It was as if he had woken up one day, deeply in love with the eight years younger omega. He knew he was fucked, falling in love with a minor was not really something he had wanted, especially not if that kid was Jos Verstappen’s child. Daniel feared the other alpha. Everything was so intimidating about him, everything told him to run and leave Max alone, but another feeling, another instinct, told him to stay at his side. Maybe he would accept and return his feelings.

It would have been a lot easier if Max was his age. The feeling of guilt would not exist, his fear of Jos would probably not exist either, and it would have been socially accepted. An alpha courting an omega his age. But life did not play the way Dan wanted to, and so it was as it was: Dan was 8 years older than Max, Dan was 24, while Max would turn 16 in a week. Max was a child, so young and innocent, not someone Dan should be longing after. But still, every time Dan was surrounded by Max’ lovely scent, his alpha instincts were running amok. For him, Max’ scent was intoxicating, it played with his mind and his body, it made him do things he was not necessarily proud of (That included burying his face in a shirt Max had forgotten at his place once, jacking off while inhaling his sweet omega scent).

“You’re coming, aren’t you?”

Dan looked up with red cheeks, awaken from his trance, staring at his best friend.

“I… Eh… What?”

Max laughed and shook his head, leaning back in his chair.

“To my birthday party. I asked if you’re coming? Sweet sixteen and so on.”

“Oh, yeah, of course! I wouldn’t let you down, mate, not on your birthday!”

In reality, Dan feared the party already. Alcohol, young people, Max. He was afraid of his instincts, is damned alpha side, his nearly uncontrollable lust for the younger man. He also feared the night. As for most young omegas, Max was most likely to go through his first heat either on his birthday or in the following days, meaning that his scent would become stronger already through the first few days before. Dan was afraid that he could no longer control his alpha, and the last thing he wanted to do was to force himself onto his best friend.

“Thank you, Dan, that means a lot. I promise you, my friends won’t act immature or something like that.”

“Nah, don’t worry. Isn’t like I am the most mature person either.”

Max smiled happily, knowing that Dan would still be more mature than most of his friends, but he really wanted to have him around. He felt safe around the alpha, something about him made him want to cuddle with him, holding him close and never letting go of him again. For a long time, he had pushed it away, telling himself that it was his omega side that was letting him know that his first heat would arrive soon, making him long for a strong and handsome alpha.

“I know, Dan, I know.”

~

Dan loved parties. He really, really did. But Max’ birthday party was something else. Not only was he surrounded by mostly 15- and 16-year-olds, Max was clearly going into heat too. The whole house reeked like him, the sweet and seductive smell even overpowering Jos’ strong alpha scent. Every time Dan looked over to Max, the younger one seemed to become sweatier and sweatier, his face flushed red, biting his lip every time someone touched him. Dan could understand that Jos had insisted on staying around, all the other alpha’s eying Max hungrily was not something both Jos and Dan wanted to see, but as long as one of them was around, the other alphas restrained from touching Max more than needed.

It had taken some convincing to get Jos out of the house so that the teens could celebrate more relaxed and not under the all-seeing-eye of an alpha, but after having promised him that he would watch over the kids, Dan could finally close the door behind Max’ father, leaning his warm forehead against the cold door. To be honest, he had wished for Jos not to go, only doing this because Max had looked at him with big puppy-eyes, something Dan just could not resist. As much as he did not like Jos, he had been a good excuse to tell his body not to jump at Max at any moment, keeping his alpha side from acting up. Now he was gone, and Dan fought with himself to keep control of his body.

Sadly, Max was thinking differently about the whole thing. He had already drunken quite a lot, not being able to walk straight anymore, as he slung his arms around Dan’s body, burying his face in the Aussie’s broad chest. Dan’s heart ached as he inhaled the sweet scent, the alpha in him roaring up, wanting to touch Max more. Instead, he just put his arms around him in a friendly way, maybe holding him a little closer than actually needed.

“Hot…”, Max whispered, pressing himself even more against Dan, who swallowed hard.

“I know, sweetheart… It’s starting, isn’t it?”

It was not Dan’s first time dealing with an omega in heat. He had already seen the way his sister had behaved at her first heat, and he had actually helped some other omegas through their heats, but never had it been someone he fancied, someone that meant so much to him like Max.

“I… I think so… Body is tingling… So hot and sweaty… Want to cuddle…”

“I don’t think you just want to cuddle, Maxy. Let’s get you up, okay? You should rest… Should I send the others home?”

Max blushed even more, shaking his head slightly as Dan grabbed his hand, leading him upstairs.

“No… Embarrassing.”

Dan smiled, opening the door and bringing Max to sit down on his bed.

“There’s nothing embarrassing about going into heat, Maxy.”

“But dad said so…”

He could see how Max held something back as if he was fighting his animalistic instincts. Dan sighed and shook his head, petting Max’ head affectionately.

“Your dad isn’t an omega, don’t listen to him. Heats are natural for you, and it’s important that you get them. If you ever don’t get one on time, you should go see a doctor.”

Dan was just repeating the stuff he had learned at school, feeling a bit embarrassed that he had never read more into the topic, not helping the omegas he had cared for in a way they deserved, they needed. He promised himself to learn more about omegas and their heats as he opened his bag, pulling out some clothes. He could see Max shift uncomfortably on his bed as the room was filled with more of the alpha’s scent, a smile appearing on his lips.

“Want some of them to nest?”

Max looked at him with big eyes, nodding slowly. The alpha could sense how he relaxed, letting his instincts guide him, the omega side taking over his body. He let out an encouraging sound as Max took a shirt, only to grab even more the second he got hold of it.

Dan had never seen an omega nesting. It was cute how Max sorted the different things he had gotten out of his closet and Dan’s bag, changing it again and again until he was happy with one corner, continuing with the next part afterwards. In the end, it looked like a big pile of clothes, pillows, and blankets, but it looked comfy nonetheless, and Dan was quite proud that he had gotten to watch something so intimate from start to finish.

“Can… you maybe… come here, too?”

The alpha swallowed hard, looking at the omega, who sat in the middle of the bed, looking a bit lost. With a sigh, he moved over, sitting down next to Max, pulling him into a tight embrace. He could feel how Max started to shiver, sitting up straighter to be able to nuzzle the scent glands, whimpering quietly as Dan’s smell got stronger.

“Smells good…”

“You smell good too, little omega.”

His alpha side slowly took over, nuzzling the younger male over and over again, leaving his scent all over him, wanting to make him feel safe and comfortable. He could hear Max’ gasps, his body pressing against his longingly, whimpering as Dan got in charge of his instincts again, shaking his head.

“This isn’t right, Max… I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

“Don’t… Want this too… Please?”

Dan closed his eyes, pain veiling through his body. He did not want to refuse an omega, especially not an omega who presented himself as willingly as Max was doing it, but he could not do this with his best friend either. This was wrong, more than wrong, and he would go straight to hell if Jos would find out about this. But Max was asking so nicely, his body was longing for him, and Dan would have hated himself if he went away, leaving Max to be pleased by another alpha.

Max swallowed, intertwining his fingers with Dan’s, smiling shyly. He sensed the alpha’s distress, and he wanted nothing more to make it go away, to make him feel better, to make him proud. It took him all his courage, but he pulled Dan down slowly, pressing his lips onto Dan’s, making a happy sound as the older one kissed him back. A familiar heat started to flow through his body, and he whimpered as it concentrated in his lower half, his hard-on already pressing against the hard fabric of his jeans. He felt how slick was running down his legs, draining his boxers and his pants, and how his scent got stronger as he felt Dan’s dark eyes on his body.

“Beautiful little omega. We should free you from your clothes, shouldn’t we? Must be so, so hot.”

Max nodded, and soon he felt Dan’s warm hands on his body, undressing him slowly and carefully. A happy sigh escaped his throat as the alpha removed the last piece of clothing, his body longing for more of Dan’s touches, longing for more of Dan. The feeling was so new, so weird, but it was not bad. After hearing some of his friends talk about it, he had been so scared about having his first heat (his dad had not been a big help either), but now, cradled in Dan’s strong arms, it was not bad. It felt good. He felt wanted and sacred.

Dan sat up straight, smiling at how done the taller omega looked, even though they had not done anything at all, as he started to undress too. He was throbbing already, the sweet smell of the other man driving him crazy, and his alpha side told him nothing else than to bury himself in him, marking him as his, filling him with his pups, so no one else could do it.

“I really want to make this loving and gentle…” Dan bit his lip, turning the younger omega onto his stomach, propping his ass slightly up, “but we both seem to not last very long… Next time, I promise you, I will be gentle.”

The alpha bent over his omega, his fingers traveling up the slick drenched thighs, covering them with the clear liquid before letting them circle around Max’ wanting hole, pressing a single finger into him. It did not take Dan long to work Max open, the omega already wanting and open because of his heat, but the alpha actually enjoyed teasing him a bit more before giving him what he wanted.

Max drew out a loud moan and pressed his face into the soft fabrics of his nest as Dan slowly bottomed out, filling the teenager to the brink. It took him a lot of effort to not thrust into him directly, giving him a bit more time to relax and calm down. Only as Max pressed himself against his body, he started to move, moaning directly into Max’ ear.

“I could do this all night, beauty.”

Max’s voice was quiet and broken, shaken by moans and whimpers.

“Do it then, alpha, please.”

~

When Max awoke the next morning, his whole body felt wrecked. His head was pounding, his muscles felt sore and his back felt as if it was on fire. As he turned around, he noticed that his bed looked different from before, now filled with blankets, pillows, and clothes, most of them not belonging to him. Slowly, pictures from the night before filled his body, making him blush. Dan, his unbelievably perfect smell, big hands on his back, scratching along it, their loud moans, Dan burying his face in his shoulder, pressing a kiss on his scent gland as he came inside him.

Max let out a distressed whimper as he sat up, noticing that he was alone. Dried cum and slick were covering his thighs and his stomach and had also stained his bed linen. The flaming heat that had covered his skin, spreading out from the middle of his body, was gone, letting him feel cold now. His friends had told him that even when they had spent their heat with an alpha, their heat usually lasted for a few days and not only a night.

A weird feeling spread throughout his body, making him feel nauseous. Instinctively, he grabbed his mobile phone, wanting to call Dan, but he saw that the alpha already had sent him a text message.

_“Sorry for last night. I shouldn’t have done this, I used your body for my own pleasure, something, I have sworn myself that I would never do. I am truly sorry. This was a fault, my fault. You’re so young, I took advantage of you even though I knew it was your first heat. Don’t tell your parents, please. You won’t see me again. - Dan”_

Max stared at his phone in disbelief as tears started to fill his eyes. A single tear dropped down on the phone screen. He had lost Dan. He had lost his best friend because he was a damned omega and he was an alpha. He had lost the most important person in his life because of their annoying genetics.

“Fuck.”


	2. Sometimes, you fall in love with your best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan ran away. And he hates himself for it. But sometimes, life can be nice to him. Depending on how you look at it.

Four years. They did not see each other in four years. And for Dan, as heartbreaking as it was, four years were not enough. He had taken Max’ virginity, in a moment where the younger one could not fight against his instincts. He had forced himself upon him, used him, treated him wrong. He did not want to see him, the pain was just enough. But again, life did not play the way he wanted it to, letting their paths cross once more.

After all the stuff had gone down, Dan had canceled his internship at Jos’ business, packing his luggage and fleeing from the Netherlands to New York, where a friend of his family had a bigger business where the alpha could work. He had felt safe a the other end of the world, far away from his past. Until he had walked across the campus, wanting to meet his new friend Charles, who in that exact moment stood and talked to another student. Dan froze in his movements, staring at the two omegas in disbelief. This could not be true. Not here, not now.

Charles turned around, grinning happily, walking towards Dan.

“Hey! I want you to meet someone. He’s also studying Social Work, and I invited him to go bowling with us! His name is-”

“Max Emilian Verstappen.”

Dan’s voice was quiet, and he felt how his body went numb. Max did not look at him, an annoyed expression on his face.

“I have to go, Charles. I actually remembered just now that I hate bowling. Have fun, you two.”

Max turned around, walking away, and Dan could do nothing but look after him, watching him disappear behind the next corner.

“You know each other…?”

"Yeah, kinda."

Charles looked concerned, he disliked it when his friends were sad or confused, he wanted to see them smile, especially Dan. Dan had such a funny smile.

“Come on, let’s go. The others are probably waiting for us already.”

~

It had been a fun evening, Daniel could not say anything against that. He had met Charles’ boyfriend Pierre, a shy French beta, and also another friend of the group Max apparently belonged to, a British omega called Lando. Seeing all those young people around him, Dan felt old. All of them were around Max’ age, and here he was, 28 years old. Luckily for him, they were Lewis and Nico. Dan had met Lewis, a fellow alpha, while working in New York, both working for the same business in the same department, and they had somehow managed to become best friends throughout the last four years. Soon after, Dan had met Lewis’ boyfriend Nico, and if he was honest, he had never seen a couple that was as cute as the two of them.

The bowling part of the evening was not as fun as the tour to the bar afterwards. Sitting between two couples was not the best thing, but it still was fun to drink something and to talk about nothing and everything. It made it feel like the old times when he was sitting outside with Max, looking at the stars while talking about their future… His heart ached for the old times, the bond between them that he had destroyed with a foolish action.

The evening ended quicker than anticipated as the younger people of the group could not stand as much alcohol as the older people. Charles was hanging around Pierre’s shoulders, both of them heavily making out, while Lando’s head was resting on the table. Dan sighed, not even close to being drunk, looking at Lewis.

“Can you… maybe bring Lando home..? I actually wanted to sleep at Charles’ place… Guess I have to take Pierre with me now.”

“Lando can sleep at our place, it’s big enough. An omega shouldn't be alone when drunk.”

Lewis smiled, either ignoring or simple overseeing Nico’s annoyed and slightly jealous glance and the eye-rolling. Dan thanked the couple, somehow getting Charles and Pierre up after paying for their drinks.

He actually had no idea how he managed to bring them home, quite happy that Charles had told him where he lived before. With two drunk people, one on either side, he somehow opened the door, bringing them inside, where they already made their way directly into the bedroom. Dan settled on the couch, not even caring about taking off his clothes, as he heard quiet footsteps. He looked up, only to look at Max, wearing nothing but boxer shorts and a t-shirt - Dan noticed with a smile that it was one of his old ones. Max was not smiling.

“What are you doing here?”

“Brought your roommate home… And his boyfriend.”

Max rolled his eyes and turned around, walking back into his room but not closing the door.

“Are you coming or what?”

“What?”

Max sighed, shaking his head.

“You don’t want to sleep on the couch when Pierre is over.”

Dan followed Max quietly, looking around his room with big eyes. It was so different from his room back in the Netherlands, much lighter and friendlier, and more personal. There were more pictures, more books, more… It looked more like a room that Max would live in. Max’ room in Holland was more unfriendly. It was as if Jos had tried to keep every emotion away from Max. Every sign that he was not the Alpha he had wanted.

A single picture caught his eyes. It stood on Max’ desk, fairy lights were draped behind it, a single angel figure next to it. Dan swallowed hard, walking over to the desk. He did not dare to touch the frame, he just stared at the small picture, before slowly turning around to Max, who was sitting in the middle of the bed with crossed legs, playing with the hem of Dan’s old shirt while looking down on his blanket.

“You’re pregnant?”, Dan whispered, walking over to Max’ bed.

“Was. I was pregnant.”

Dan understood immediately, sitting down next to Max and drawing him into a tight hug. Max tensed but leaned his head against the alpha’s shoulder after a few seconds.

“I’m so sorry, Maxy… When…?”

The younger omega let out a snort, not looking up, his body tensing again.

“Three and a half years ago.”

“Oh, so I know the father?”

“You know him very, very well.”

Dan tilted his head and looked confused at his former best friend, lifting an eyebrow.

“Whoever that alpha is, I guess he wouldn’t like that you are wearing my shirt.”

“Funny, you don’t seem to mind that I’m wearing it.”

And that was when it all started to make sense for Dan. He had not only left his best friend alone after sleeping with him, but he also left his pregnant best friend alone with an unsupportive father. He left Max alone in a dysfunctional family. He had left his omega alone. His omega and his baby.

“It was… mine?”

Max nodded, bringing some distance between them. He bit his lips and still did not want to look at Dan.

“They. A boy and a girl… Ben and Clara…”

Dan could hear his heart breaking, looking at Max with big eyes, not knowing what to say. With shaking hands, he took Max’ hands, slowly stroking over his palms.

“Sweetheart… Why didn’t you-”

“Why I didn’t tell you? You fucking ran away! I couldn’t reach you anywhere! I would have loved to tell you that you got me pregnant in my first heat, goddamnit, I trusted you! And you left me… I would have preferred raising them as a single parent than to run after you, Daniel.”

That hurt, but he did not deserve it otherwise. His actions had been wrong, he made one bad decision after the other, but running away without checking on Max, it had been the worst thing he possibly could have done. The worst thing an alpha could do to an omega.

“I found out a few days later. You know how an omega’s heat lasts a couple of days? Mine didn’t even last more than twelve hours. Got pretty good swimmers.” The omega took a deep breath, looking at Dan with tired eyes, sighing as he ran his hands over his face. “I couldn’t keep it a secret from dad for long… Mom was way more supportive. She tried to do her best but… I still lived with dad. It was stressful. Worrying about school, about how to care for two babies without an alpha… He didn’t really let me rest… It must have been too much at one point. I… I felt it after a fight with him… I felt something was wrong, it didn’t… I didn’t feel pregnant anymore…” His voice got shakier to the end, hands clutching down around Dan’s. “I went to the doctor straight away… Alone. Dad didn’t believe me. They told me that I was right… They weren’t alive anymore…”

The thin body was shaken by sobs, and it hurt Dan to see the omega, his omega, in distress, in so much pain. Without thinking about it, he pulled him closer, letting him bury his face in his shoulder, his tears drenching his shirt. It took a lot of time and many sweet words to calm Max down, but Dan refused to let him go. This was all his fault, but now he wanted to make up for it, for the lost time, for the lost children.

“I had to go through the whole birth… Even though there wasn’t any hope. There’s nothing more hurtful than to give birth to two children, knowing you’ll never hold them in your arms…” Max’ voice was hoarse and broken, and he sounded beyond tired. “Dad didn’t even visit me… But mom was there, the whole time… I owe her so much…”

Silence fell over them like a heavy blanket, but neither of them seemed to care. They enjoyed each other’s company, the warmth of another body, a person to lean on. Dan could feel how the younger omega was about to drift off to sleep, slowly putting him down onto the bed. Still, he wanted to hear the rest of the story.

“What… happened then?”

“Nothing. Continued school, got my degree… Moved here. Dad didn’t want anyone to know. I am a used and broken omega, worth nothing in his eyes. He can’t even marry me off anymore, haven’t had any heat since my first one. He… didn’t give me a choice. Either study Social Work and get some money… Or study what I want and not get anything at all… I’m lucky that I actually like Social Work…”

“So nobody knows?”

“Nobody. Only the closest family. He tells all the other people that I’m on suppressants. Bad publicity isn’t good…”

“Your dad is an asshole.”

Max did not answer, pressing his face into his pillow, yawning quietly. Dan smiled, laying down next to him after taking off some of his clothing. He pulled Max into a tight hug, the younger man cuddling closer immediately, making soft noises as he noticed the alpha’s calming scent. Dan pressed a kiss onto Max’ scent glands with a smile, not letting him go for the whole night.

Yeah, he had fucked up. He had done so much harm to Max, and it must have been a hard time for such a young guy. He knew he had so much to make up for, but that Max let him stay in his bed was a big thing, showing how much the omega still trusted the alpha. Maybe their past had been bad, maybe this would not be as easy as for other couples, but Dan was sure that they belonged together. And he would fight for a future with Max. It was the least he could do.


End file.
